


Like a Compass Finding North

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, James is a gentleman, Kissing, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Reaction, Romance, Yule, Yule Ball, and sweet when surprised, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the Governor’s Yule ball an unwanted situation has a surprising impact on Elizabeth. Pre-CotBP, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Compass Finding North

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures.

It had been a brief moment during the long festive night – nothing truly of consequence. Yet it turned out to be a turning of the tide for Miss Elizabeth Swann.

The Governor’s Yule ball was dazzling and merry to the young lady, and she enjoyed herself immensely. Only the times she was pressed to dance with Captain Norrington by her not-quite-subtle father did her spirits dampen. However, outwardly she was polite and gracious, sharing no less than three dances with the gentleman; no one noticed her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, nor knew that she imagined it was another partnering her. 

The incident happened while she sat out the latest dance. Seated stiffly on a chair beside her, Captain Norrington awkwardly attempted to converse with her while Elizabeth’s attention had been on the dancers. Then suddenly her cousin, Thomas, materialized before them, gaze brimming with laughter and mischief. Smirking, he dangled a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

It was annoyance rather than embarrassment that washed over Elizabeth, and she was tempted to give Thomas a piece of her mind. In resignation she turned to Norrington. The young lady blinked. 

Never had she seen him so discomposed. The gentleman’s cheeks were turning a deep red, his eyes wide in surprise as he gazed at the plant. Instead of the serious, confident stance she was so used to (and behind which she struggled to read his emotions), he looked caught off balance. When the captain met her gaze, he blushed more, something like nervousness flashing in his face. 

Stunned, Elizabeth did not register what was happening until Norrington lowered his head to place a feather-light kiss against her knuckles. She stared. Some of his old calmness returning, he bowed gravely.

“Happy Yule, Elizabeth,” he stumbled over his words before swiftly rising and walking off.

Now hours after the ball ended, still wide awake, Elizabeth gazed up at the ceiling of her room. Her fingers still tingled from the kiss. Her stomach twisted as she recalled Captain Norrington’s blushes and stammers, coming across as boyish, shy. _Elizabeth_ he’d called her… Something in her fluttered. 

She would find herself pondering over it for many nights to come. And eventually she would realize the smiles she bestowed on James had grown genuine. 

THE END


End file.
